Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reception device, particularly relating to a reception device in which a wirelessly transmitted signal is received and demodulated, and to a method for adjusting a reception device.
Background Art
Such a reception device includes a mixer that converts a radio frequency (RF) signal received through an antenna to an intermediate frequency band to generate an intermediate frequency (IF) signal, and a bandpass filter (hereinafter abbreviated as “BPF”) through which the band of a desired reception channel within IF signal is allowed to pass. As such a BPF, actively driven BPFs are known in which an amplifier is installed in order to attain small size and excellent filter characteristics. As a reception device having an actively driven BPF, a technique is proposed in which, by widening the passband of the BPF if the reception intensity is strong, it is possible to reliably extract a desired reception channel even if the central frequency of the received signal has shifted from a prescribed frequency (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-239016, for example).